The Gates Excitation Continuence
by Zephon75
Summary: This is a what could of happened after Penny got home at the end of episode The Gates Excitation.


**A/N: This takes place after the events of the episode and Leonard has kicked Sheldon out of the apartment.**

Penny trudges up the stairs she couldn't believe how embarrassed she was after finding out from bill Gates, that Leonard had approached him at his hotel. She was also angry because this might of damaged her chances of getting the PR job ,when she arrived on the fourth floor she noticed the sign on the door , she had to admit that it was so like Leonard to apologise to her like that and it did take way some of her anger over what he ad done. Opening the door she saw the lights where out and the room was bathed in candle light and there waiting with flowers in his hand was Leonard who had changed into a suit.

Leonard took a breath and slowly approached Penny handing her the flowers "Theses are for you".

Penny took the bouquet of flowers from Leonard smelling them which brought a smile to her face , she then looked at Leonard and a realisation hit her, frowning "Leonard i thought you where sick"

Leonard knew it was more of a accusation then a question "Yeah about that , i..erm...uh.. sort of lied about being sick" looking down to avoid the angry look from Penny.

"Wait you lied about being sick?" then it came to her "you lied because you knew if you came Bill Gates would recognise you"

Still not looking up Leonard nodded, Penny was annoyed so not only had he gone a seen Bill Gates behind her back he had also lied about being sick "How could you Leonard? ".

Leonard finally looked up and could see the anger in her eyes but also hurt, sighing "I'm so sorry Penny "

"Sorry for what lying to me about being sick or going to see Bill Gates at the hotel?".

Looking at Penny Leonard felt defeated "Can we sit and i'll try and explain everything".

Sighing loudly "Fine "

Penny sat on the couch and Leonard sat next to her , Penny waited for Leonard to say something avoiding looking at him just staring at her flowers, Leonard waited for Penny to look at him. But i was clear she wasn't going to so he started his explanation " When i found out you where going to see Bill Gates i was so jealous i really wanted to see him. I of course asked you was there any chance which told me there wasn't and you really needed this to go well as you where looking to get the job in PR. When me and the guys where playing a game and you where leaving to go to work , which i was surprised at as you hadn't mentioned it you told us again you couldn't get us to meet him. You then showed me his itinerary which also showed the hotel he was staying at , so after you left we went to the hotel to meet him. You see i thought if we met him before you took him on your tour of the company it wouldn't cause any problems for you unfortunately just like the first time when i met him i got upset . After we left i felt guilty for going to the hotel and seeing Bill Gates i just hoped that he wouldn't realise that you and i where married.

So i was shocked when i came home and you where there and asked about how the guys where over not being able to see Bill Gates so i made something up which you excepted. Then you surprised by telling me that there was going to a reception for him after the tour and you had got me invited , it made me feel awful. As i knew if i went he was going to recognise me from that morning and i didn't want to effect your chances on getting the PR job . so i pretended to get sick so i couldn't go.

Then you did something i never expected you skyped me and surprised me by having Bill gates with you to say hello to me , and of course you know the rest".

Throughout Penny had maintained looking at the flowers everything he did wasn't as bad she she thought ,she sort of understood why he did it he wanted to see someone he greatly admired. If she was honest had there been someone Leonard was showing around the university she wanted to meet she would probably of done the same thing. Also the more she thought about it it really didn't effect her chance of getting the PR job, she was just embarrassed after she had told Bill Gates that her husband was a huge fan of his, Then when he agreed to say hello to Leonard via skype only to find out then that Leonard had met him already that say and having to listen about what happened at there meeting.

But on top of all this the thing that bothered her the most was that he had lied to her especially about being sick, she had been distracted at the reception thinking about her husband at home.

Sighing she finally turned to Leonard, she could see the worry in his eyes and like always it diffused any anger she had taking one of his hands " Leonard i understand why you did it now, but didn't you once think about how this could effect my chances at a job".

Nodding "That's why i went to the hotel before you met him i thought if we met there if i embarrass myself which i did , it wouldn't have any effect on you".

Penny nodded "I guess i can see that and when i introduced myself to him i only said my name was Penny so he wouldn't of known we where married , but that doesn't change the fact that i felt sorry for you for not able able to meet him because as far as i knew you where sick. I couldn't stop thinking about you at home rapped up in a blanket whilst i was there, i wanted to be there to take care of you. But i knew i had to do something so i thought i would surprise you by getting Bill Gates to say hello to you on skype. When he said he had met you that morning and what you had done to is tie, before i could ask you you hung up. So i asked him if he was sure and he described you perfectly including what you where wearing and by the sound of it Howard and Raj. I was so embarrassed when he was telling me about the way you where crying and stuff , how could you do that to me?". Penny finished shaking her head in disbelief.

Leonard looked at Penny and could see she was upset and on the verge of crying , he could feel himself tearing up " I am so sorry , i don't know what to do to make this right, please tell me what to do and i'll do it" Leonard suddenly went stiff at the memory of when he had last said that to her , Penny saw the fear in his eyes and she too remembered what happened the last time he had said that.

Leonard wasn't sure what to do next so decided to go down on one knee taking Penny's hand in both of his looking at her with a small smile " Penny Hofstadter , please forgive me for being a idiot".

The way Leonard looked at Penny all she could think of was how adorable he was and she couldn't help but smile , and whilst she was upset about being lied to and embarrassed . She knew Leonard never would do anything like this on purpose to her he loved her too much for that , Penny's smile grew " I forgive you my little homunculus".

Even though Leonard didn't like being called that he was happy Penny had forgiven him and was looking happy "Thank you love bug, so because i've been a idiot ,do you want me to take you out for a meal at your favourite restaurant or stay in and order your favourite food?".

Penny thought for a moment " Well it's not that late and we are both dressed up . i say because you have been a idiot you should take me out for a nice romantic meal ". Leonard smiled stood up without letting go of Penny's hand.

"Okay lets go" Penny stood up as they got to the door Penny stopped them "Afterwards can we go to a bar and maybe go dancing?".

Leonard looked at her and smiled "Anything you want that makes you happy i'll do it".

Turning Leonard to face to " What will make me happy is if you promise never to lie to me again".

Nodding "I promise never to lie to you about anything that will affect you". Penny smiled and leaned to kiss Leonard before giving him a hug "Thank you sweetie , now come on lets go and have a nice night out".

THE END

 **A/N Thank you for reading this story , please review and let me know if it's any good.**


End file.
